


Stolen Moment

by tigersharktimes



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Intimacy, Kissing, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Leia and Han steal a moment.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 31





	Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted on my Website in 2009. Slightly revised.

  
_Safe,_ Leia thought, trembling with relief and joy. _If only for a moment._ She gazed at Han, who was lying asleep in his bunk, shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself. _I have to get rid of these clothes._ Quietly she started searching in the various closets of Han's cabin. When she had found some pants and a shirt she turned her back on him and began to change. She opened the small bikini top and tossed it away, while she remembered the way Han had looked at her entering the Millennium Falcon. She had blushed, feeling ashamed as well as desired.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
She jerked around and covered her breasts with her arms.  
  
Han's eyes were wide open. He stared at her.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping," Leia scolded in a mild tone.  
  
"I was."  
  
His look made her shy. "How are you?"  
  
"My sight is much better."  
  
Her face became hot.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Continue changing. I promise not to look." He turned his face away.  
  
Leia softened. _What's the matter with me? I wanted him back. I prayed to get him back. Now, I have to deal with him. Come on. The courting days are over._ She pulled the shirt over her head and slipped into the pants. "No, Han, I'm the one who is sorry." She went over to the bunk and sat down next to him. With gentle fingers she seized his chin and turned his head around so he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry," he whispered, shifting.  
  
Leia lowered her head and kissed him right on the lips. That was enough to make him understand how things were between them now. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The kiss deepened. It was their first kiss without any disturbance. No droid was bursting in; no Stormtroopers were tearing them apart; no one but the two of them, being alone together. Eventually, Leia pulled back and pressed her face against Han's cheek. He felt warm and good. _Safe._ "Oh Han," she rasped with a tear-choked voice.  
  
"Shhh, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I missed you so much."  
  
"Mm, tell me about it." He kissed the delicate line of her neck.  
  
"Scoundrel," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Ah, right." He embraced her tightly. "Weren't you looking for a _nice_ man?"  
  
"I think I found one."  
  
He searched for her lips. This kiss was even more intimate. It was a promise for the future, a future of love and trust.  
  
Just then, Lando strolled in and stopped in his tracks. For a few seconds he enjoyed the spectacle of his friends kissing and fumbling but then he remembered his manners. "Ermh... Princess... Han, I wanted...."  
  
They jerked apart. "Lando, what the hell..." Han started but Leia interrupted him by bursting into laughter.  
  
The two men gaped at her.  
  
Han brought himself into a sitting position and took her hand. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." She wiped tears off her face. "It's just... I'm so happy... we are here... together."  
  
"I understand," Lando said. "I only wanted to ask if you're hungry."  
  
"Sure," Han and Leia said at the same time.  
  
"Fine," Lando replied. "Chewie and I are waiting for you. Join us whenever you are... ready." He smirked and walked out.  
  
"At least it wasn't goldenrod."  
  
Leia chuckled.  
  
"I'll leave you alone and you can finish changing," Han said, shifting his weight.  
  
"Thank you. I'm just not used to this - us - that's all."  
  
"I know," he said and held his breath.  
  
His unfamiliar shyness made her smile. "Do you know everything?"  
  
"No," he stated. "I don't know how to handle us, either. We - talking - it's new to me too."  
  
"What do you mean? We've talked lots of times."  
  
"Not exactly. We argued. That's not the same. Then we were on the run. There was no time for talking." In a surprising move he pulled her onto his lap. "Only for more arguing - and a kiss." He caressed her back with his fingertips. "A kiss I'll always remember."  
  
"Han," she gasped, astonished by feeling his excitement.  
  
"Damn that droid." He captured her lips and once more talking wasn't the subject at all. They got lost in feelings too long bottled up to ignore them now and waste any more chances.  
  
They broke the kiss, breathless and Leia put her head on his shoulder. His hoarse voice tickled her ear. "I'm still overwhelmed by the fact that you came to save me. I'm not worth wasting so much time on. Time that is needed in the fight against the Empire."  
  
"Don't say that. You are worth wasting much more time. I would have gone to the end of the universe to save you." She looked into his burning eyes.  
  
"Leia," he breathed, and swallowed. "I..."  
  
"I know," she said and pressed her body against his. He felt strong and confident. _Safe._ She never wanted to leave him again.  
  
He recaptured her lips and kissed her passionately. She didn't mind but encouraged him to go on, reveled in their incredible reunion with all her heart and soul. Hence she and Han forgot about Lando and Chewie and the universe.  
  
When Han finally joined his friends in the main cabin he had a skip in his walk. "I'm sorry it took so long."  
  
Chewie bellowed a question.  
  
"We had to talk things out," Han explained, helping himself to some food.  
  
"I don't think that there was a lot of talking going on," Lando deadpanned.  
  
Han shot him a glare. "Watch your mouth."  
  
Lando shrugged and continued eating.  
  
Leia walked in. "God, I'm starving."  
  
Lando winked at Chewie. The Wookie growled.  
  
Han didn't notice because he wolfed his food down. Leia joined him at the table. "This looks delicious. Well, right now everything looks delicious to me." She grabbed a fork and started digging in.  
  
Chewie and Lando had stopped eating. They were busy watching them. Han and Leia didn't know they were glowing. Lando whispered something to Chewie. Chewie burst into a barking Wookie laugh.  
  
Han threw his fork on the table. "Okay, that's it! Come on now. Get it out of your system."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Lando said, keeping a straight face. "Just... we never had such love birds as you two flying with this ship."  
  
Leia giggled.  
  
"Get used to it," Han grumbled, fiddling with his mistreated fork.  
  
"Really?" Lando said. "That serious, huh?"  
  
"Sure I am, but I can't speak for her," Han said, picking at his food.  
  
"I'm sure as well." Leia seized Han's hand. "I'll never let this gorgeous guy out of my sight."  
  
Han smiled ruefully and kissed her on the cheek. "I told you so."  
  
"I know," Leia quipped, beaming at him.  
  
Chewie shook with barking laughs.  
  
"I have the feeling I've missed some pretty exciting highlights," Lando complained, pouting.  
  
"Luckily," Han snarled, and continued eating with his left hand.  
  
 _Safe,_ Leia valued the outstanding moment, and snuggled against him. _If only...._


End file.
